


Wanda's Familiar

by alexcat



Series: spooktober challenge 2019 [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, adult wanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve becomes Wanda's familiar.





	Wanda's Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Spooktober Challenge 2019 prompt: familiar

“You can be my familiar,” Wanda murmured to Steve early one morning before he left her room so the others wouldn’t know he’d spent the night in her bed. 

Wanda was an adult, but everyone had treated her like a kid for so long that they all forget she wasn’t one. All but Steve, that is. The things she did with him were very adult. She loved the way he made her feel. She also knew that he was a little bit embarrassed at his passion for her. Mostly, though, he wanted to protect _her_ from embarrassment.

“Oh? Like a black cat?” 

“Well, a familiar is supposed to be a supernatural assistant to a witch… they can be in the form of an animal like a cat or dog. You’re maybe a little supernatural since the serum.”

“So I could be a big ol’ sheepdog and sleep in your bed every night and no one would know?” 

She grinned and ran her hand down his thigh. He felt magic dance along his skin, prickling and tingling. “As long as we turn you back into Steve when we close the doors.” 

The hand slipped a little farther up his thigh. He made a strangled sound when she wrapped her hand around his growing arousal. “I like being Steve behind _ your_ closed doors.”

*

“Where did Wanda get a sheepdog?” Clint asked Steve a day later in the kitchen. “I didn’t even know she liked animals.” 

Steve tried not to let anything show in his face when he answered. “She said something about a familiar.” 

Clint nodded, satisfied. Or so Steve thought. 

“I thought she was allergic to dogs,” Clint said with a grin before he walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
